The Desicion In Love
by Catwoman2
Summary: Janeway makes her decision about her love for Chakotay.


The Decision In Love

**Author: **Catwoman

**Rated: **PG****

**Disclaimer: **Paramount owns these characters, yet I write the stories.****

**Summary: **Janeway makes her decision about Chakotay.****

"Look at those two, Tom! They're practically sitting on each other!"

"I see them B'Elanna, but there's nothing we can do about it. It's helpless!"

"Yeah, I guess your right! No matter how hard we try we can never get them together!" B'Elanna let out a breath, said some kind of Klingon curse, then got up and left the room.

"Damn, I do wish those two would get together…" Tom paused then let out a chuckle, "…at least before B'Elanna goes insane!"

Tom finally realized he was talking to himself, so he stopped and turned to look at his two commanding officers. He hated that they wouldn't pursue a relationship.

*******

"Well, I'm done looking at Tuvok's report… nothing real interesting…. Wanna see it?"

"No, I think if I see another PADD I'm gonna hurl!" 

"You're right!" Kathryn let out a suppressed giggle, "There hasn't been anything going on anywhere! This ship is in the boringest part of space I've ever seen!"

"Yes, I know, so what are we to discuss now?" Chakotay winked sarcastically.

"I don't know maybe you could tell me that!"

"O-K… let's talk about… our…uhm… our relationship…" Chakotay finally got out that deadly word, and he knew exactly what was coming next….

"Chakotay, you know as well as I do that we cannot have a relationship on this ship! Star Fleet Protocol… I'm sorry…"

"I know you are, you don't have to tell me!" Chakotay answered hotly, and then stormed off; obviously being hurt… and knowing he hurt Kathryn…

_'Chakotay if only you knew how much I…'_ her thought was cut off by the chirping sound of her Comm. Badge.

"Bridge to Captain Janeway"

"Janeway here, go ahead"

" Captain, we found that nebula and thought you might want to see it…"

"I'm on my way, Tuvok"

Janeway's eyes lit up… she was so happy that she could finally see the nebula; she had been waiting to see it for weeks. As she stepped into the Turbolift, she couldn't help thinking how beautiful it would look… especially with Commander Cha-

"Get a hold of yourself, Kathryn! You can't be thinking of your First Officer like that!" Janeway sighed to herself, and as the Turbolift opened she couldn't help but gaze at the most beautiful sight she had ever seen… no not the nebula! Chakotay! His eyes lit up as they shone under the glaring light of the nebula, his dimples were outlined perfectly, as the blues and greens of the nebula danced on his face.

_'No, she couldn't think that! He was her First Officer! But, he loved her…'_ Kathryn couldn't help but think about it as she gazed into Chakotay's deep, brown eyes, until the Turbolift doors tried to close on her. 

She jumped, realizing the whole crew noticed her starring at the Commander. She casually strolled out onto the Bridge, and feeling like a complete idiot, she gently sat in her chair.

*******

An hour or so passed, Chakotay was still recovering from the way Kathryn stared at him. '_Damn, she looked so beautiful! But, why was she staring at him like that? She was so dazed the Turbolift doors closed on her before she noticed the whole crew staring!' _After a minute or so of figuring, and thinking, Chakotay finally decided to talk to her.

"Tuvok you have the bridge"

"Yes, sir" 

As Chakotay entered the Captain's Ready Room, he noticed he had indeed gotten  'the eyebrow'. 

"Chakotay? What is it?"

"I think you know… what the hell happened out there, Kathryn?"

Kathryn had been preparing for this speech, and she knew exactly what to say…

"Chakotay, I need to talk to you. I have made a decision, it's about our relationship…"

"And….?" Chakotay had been waiting for this conversation for over six years, although anxious about what she was going to say, he was very nervous.

"Well… I think we should try it… it doesn't affect my running this ship… the crew obviously could care less, and I… really need someone…"

"Kathryn, you mean to tell me that I waited six years for you to all of a sudden just change your mind!?" Chakotay's expression wasn't angry, in fact he was smiling, and there was compassion, and love, in his eyes."

"Uhm, yes…" the same was in Kathryn's eyes "…and I'm sorry and everything but-"

"Kathryn, shut up and kiss me!"

"There was a grin on Kathryn's face as he pulled her close, they kissed deeply and passionately before Chakotay pulled away…

"I love you Kathryn Janeway." He said and he meant it, all of it.

"I love you too." Kathryn managed to say just as their lips locked again.

They both seemed unaware that the doors to the Ready Room had been jammed and they were being watched by all the Bridge crew, even Tuvok.

B'Elanna was definitely happy she had volunteered for Bridge duty that morning. A smile playing on her face, she quickly pulled her eyes away from the Ready Room doors (and the two people kissing,) as she worked on her tasks at her post. She certainly didn't want to get caught starring, when the Captain noticed, and receive the 'death glare' that she knew Tom Paris would.

***Finis***


End file.
